1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a falling-off prevention structure for a connector, which prevents a connector connected to a pipe member from falling off by using a falling-off preventing holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
The clamp structure which connects a floor fuel tube and a connector so that the floor fuel tube and the connector do not separate from each other when the connector is connected to the metal floor fuel tube and a resin fuel tube is known from the following Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 6-323483.
The clamp structure is a box-shaped member with an open surface, and two surfaces opposed to each other that are equipped with U-shaped cutouts respectively. One of the cutouts is fitted on an outer periphery of the floor fuel tube to be locked in an axial direction, and the other cutout is fitted on an outer periphery of the connector to be locked in the axial direction, whereby the floor fuel tube and the connector are connected so as not to separate from each other.
In the structure described in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 6-323483, out of the two surfaces opposed to each other of the clamp, a tip end portion of the surface, having the cutout which is engaged with the floor fuel tube, is obliquely inclined. By press-fitting the floor fuel tube into the connector through the obliquely inclined surface of the clamp, reliable connection of the floor fuel tube and the connector is designed.
However, by only press-fitting the floor fuel tube into the connector through the obliquely inclined surface of the clamp, it is difficult to achieve a reliable connection, and more reliable connection of the floor fuel tube and the connector is desired.